dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
First Day of Cool
Witness the birth of Red and Blue's friendship, the death of everyone else, the beginning of a whole new movie! Transcript (Shows outer space.) Red: (deep voice) Space. (Echoes twice. Shows the moon.) Earth. (Echoes twice. Camera moves around the moon to show Earth.) There it is. (A red asteroid-like object descends toward it.) (Camera moves from the sky to a elementary school for those whole failed as a bus drives up with Mr Dingleberry driving.) (The characters of the series come out one by one as kids.) Jason: First! (The auto-tuned bee flies out along with him.) Lord Tourettes: Who the FUCK cares! (giggles) Raccoon: I can't wait for runch. ("Lunch" in his accent) Stacy:(Stacy walks out swaying side to side as she walks.) Oh my God, do you think there are going to be any boys in this school or what? Pink: Eww. boys have cooties. (Blue stops at the bus door looking nervous and lonely. The rest of the group head for school just as pinks looks back at Blue and smiles.) Mr. Dingleberry: Adios asshole. I'm late for a rave. (He then take some drugs and speeds off almost driving off with Blue.) YAHOO!!! (Blue shrugs and heads to school.) Unknown voice: Oh no! Not the explosion factory! (There is a firey explosion behind Blue as he walks unphased by what happened, but then falls head first in a puddle. Pink laughs and walks off as blue recovers from the fall.) Broseph: (Standing by the school sign mocking Blue.) Nah ha ha. Where'd you learn to walk, cripple school?(claps his hand.) Nice.(walks off.) (Blue starts walking among the kids.) Raccoon: If you're happy and you know it, crap your hands. (He and a girl clap.) Stacy: (Taking down a pixie stick next to pink.) Hey bitch you want a pixie stick? Pink: My mom says that those turn you into a whore. Stacy: Probably. Lord Tourettes: (Walks with Blue past the Ugly Fat Girl, who is jumping rope.) Aha! First day of class? Blue: yeah. Lord Tourettes: Splend! mine as well. Say, there's a young JERKFACE looking for you. say he wants to beat your BUTT until you die. Ha ta ta. (giggles off leaving Blue worried.) Blue: (Blue heads to the playground to sit on the see saw.) Whee. (sighs) Broseph: (Leans on the see saw near Blue.) Sup, brah. You new here or what? Blue: (Looks uneasy.) Uh yeah. First day. Broseph: (Walks up the see saw to the other side to lift Blue up in the air.) Must be, cuz otherwise you would know that this see saw is for fifth graders. Blue: (Starts panicking.) Sorry I didn't know.(other kids crowd around Blue from the ground.) Broseph: Yeah? Price for playing on the fifth grade playground, is your milk money. (The other kids pull Blue down and hold him to the see saw as he struggles free lifting Broseph into the air.) Blue: But I'm lactose intolerant. Broseph: Really? Lets see if you're fist-tose intolerant. (The kids start to beat up Blue and he starts to cry.) Broseph: What's the matter blue kid? Blue: My mom says that I drink too much water and that's why I cry so much... and pee. (shows a puddle under Blue.) Random Kid: Gross!(they continue to beat Blue.) Broseph: (The other kids start to notice and gather around the beating.) You know that I got held back five years? But my muscles didn't uhh. (Flexes. the Kids continue to beat Blue.) Old Mcdonald had a farm and now you're gonna die nerd. Blue: Noo!! Broseph: Huh? (A red light begins to brighten up the sky.) Kids: Whoa. What is that? Lord Tourettes: Look it's a '''Ass-'''teroid. (Broseph starts to panic as it speeds right toward him and blows him up. As the smoke settles, Blue recovers first and walk over to the crater. Amusingly it shows the skull of Broseph with his hair as a part of his skull. A red foot stomps it to pieces and then show the person to be Red as a kid with his hat faceing the front.) Red: Sup. (Blue looks in amazement.) Stacy: Oh my God who is that? Forest Green Bully: It's a new kid! Get him! (The bullies start to charge in as Red flips his hat to the back and the fight begins. After destroying some of the playground equipment and a fight on the playground bridge with baseball bats, the gang piles up on Red. We see a close up on his face as he is being punched and he throws everyone off. Some land a few yards away, some landed in a tree.) Stacy: Oh my God you're so sexy. (Pink then pulls her away.) Red: I know. Blue: Dude saved my life. Red: I know. Blue: What's your name? Red: I know. I mean I'm Red. Blue: My name is Blue and no matter what happens, I promise, I will always be your friend. Red: I know. Cuz I'm Awesome! (Red and Blue end with a high five.) Trivia *Red could be an alien since he came from an astroid and was born with his powers. *Stacy was a slut before hitting puberty. *Its revealed that Blue is lactose intolerant and he cries because he drinks too much water. *Broseph was held back five years. *It is hinted Broseph might be older than most of the cast. *Mr. Dingleberry does drugs. *Mr. Dingleberry still gose tho raves. *Mr. Dingleberry is bad at driving or it was the drugs *The drugs must have been what been keeping Mr. Dingleberry alive for a long time. Or the characters are immortal, as they come back to life. *Blue promised Red to always be his friend which explains why he never kicked Red out. *Broseph was everyone's bully until red killed him for the first time. *Beginning of Red's catch phrase "Cuz I'm awesome!" *Fat Ugly Girl was not fat at all as a kid. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:movie preview